Conventionally, there is known a camera that is provided in a vehicle so as to capture an image of the vicinity of the vehicle, and the image captured by this camera is provided to a driver, for example.
An extraneous matter such as a water droplet, a snowflake, and a stain adheres in some cases to a lens of the aforementioned camera depending on effects of the weather, such as rainfall and snowfall. Therefore, there is proposed an extraneous-matter removing apparatus that ejects compressed air etc. to the lens of the camera in order to remove the extraneous matter (see Patent Literature 1, for example).